It Only Takes Two To Tango
by LeoLea85
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie are back from Rome as a couple, Miranda's back from Mexico...a weird attraction begins. MG. Please R and R!
1. Homecoming

"I'm back!"  
"You're back!"  
"I'm back!"  
"You're back!"  
"I'm back!"  
"You're baaack!!"  
And a series of high-pitched squeals only a dog could hear was the first  
thing David Gordon,  
(known as Gordo) heard that night on the phone with his girlfriend and best  
friend. Although that was the only thing that was said since the phone  
conversation had started, Gordo already understood what the girls were  
talking about and what the high-pitched squealing had meant. Miranda, his  
and Lizzie's best friend, was back from her summer-long trip to Mexico and  
her and Lizzie we extremely happy at the prospect of hanging out again and  
started High School together.  
"Ohmigosh, Miranda I am soo glad you're back!" Lizzie said in her girlie  
voice. "What?" asked Gordo. "You didn't enjoy my company?" He said  
kiddingly. "Nah, Gordo, you were great, absolutely perfect....  
"Ooh, la la" Miranda interrupted. "Am I sensing some flirtation here?" She  
joked. Gordo and Lizzie had both bitten their lower lip and tensed up a  
bit. Should they tell Miranda, or leave her, as Lizzie's mother would say,  
"blissfully clueless"? "Hello?" Miranda asked with a sense of worry in her  
voice. "Are you guys still there?"  
"Yeah, totally- -"  
"We're completely still here."  
"Oooookaaaaay...." Miranda said, confused. Silence, dead silence. Gordo and  
Lizzie still didn't know whether they should inform Miranda or not. How  
would she react? What would she say??  
"Did somethin' happen while I was in Mexico?" Miranda asked straight out.  
Before he even knew what he was doing..."Yes, yes something did happen. Me  
and Lizzie went to Rome where she was mistaken as an Italian pop star and  
went gaga over this other famous Italian pop star. But when she found out  
he was a jerk she came crawling back to me and we-we  
kissed." Gordo took a deep breath. "And now we go out." Miranda stifled a  
yawn. "Is that all?" Lizzie gasped. " 'Is that all?' 'Is that all?'  
Miranda, you this is a big deal! Me and Gordo have liked each other since,  
like, forever!"  
"Which is why it isn't surprising." Miranda replied. I knew you guys would  
hook up one day. It was just a matter of time."  



	2. Attraction?

Sitting on a bench outside of the local mall, Miranda slurped her slurpee  
and waited to see her two best friends again since 2 months. She wondered  
whether they had changed. They didn't seem like they had changed when she  
called them on the phone last night. Still, the thought of Lizzie turning  
into Kate frightened Miranda a bit and she got a serious brain freeze that  
wasn't from the slurpee. Suddenly, from across the parking lot, Miranda saw  
Lizzie running to get to her. It was kinda corny, like a scene from a bad  
movie, but neither one cared. They had missed each other so much. After  
Lizzie had waited for a couple of cars to pass through, they ran straight  
up to each other and gave one another a hug. "Ohmigosh, Miranda! I've  
missed you soo much!" Lizzie said, letting go of her friend. "I know, me  
too" Miranda replied. "I mean Gordo is great, but he's not a girl and ever  
since we've been going out everything's changed a bit." Miranda didn't like  
the sound of that. The last thing she'd want is for her two best friends to  
break up. If that happened, then what would happen to their three-way  
friendship?  
"What do you mean?" Miranda asked tentatively.  
" Well, like, before I had no problem telling him when I found other guys  
cute but now, if I do I don't know how he's gonna react, like if he's gonna  
flip out or somethin'."  
Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She said. " I thought it was  
something worse than that."  
Then, almost out of nowhere, Gordo appeared. Miranda nearly didn't  
recognize him. He was a couple of noticeable inches taller. Though he  
wasn't tall, he was an average height for a guy his age when before he had  
been seriously lagging behind. And his curly, dark hair had grown out alot  
since the last time she saw him. A thick, dark line had grown on his top  
lip, almost like he was trying to grow a mustache. And his clothes were a  
tinier bit edgier, almost "bad boy" but not quite.  
"Wow!" Miranda said coming up to him to give him a hug. "You have totally  
changed since the last time I saw you."  
"Maybe on the outside." He replied. "But not on the inside. I'm still the  
same old Gordo." Miranda let go of him and smiled. "You sure are." She  
said.  
"So I was thinking that maybe first we could get a bite to eat 'cause I'm  
starvin' since my mickey-mouse-lookin'-brother used the last of the milk  
for his stupid cocoa puffs and all that was left in the house was  
applesauce and some crackers." Lizzie said. "I dunno..." Miranda replied.  
"I'm not really hungry..." But soon Gordo had tuned out of the conversation  
of plans. Even though he hadn't thought he had changed much, he thought  
Miranda did.  
She was wearing a pretty short plaid skirt, with short black boots on. She  
had on a tight, white, spaghetti strap shirt on that had the word "Cutie"  
running across it vertically. She accessorized with a couple of chain  
bracelets and a chain necklace with a cross on the end. Her bangs had  
grown out a bit and laid on the side of her face instead of directly on her  
forehead and her hair was in four plaits with a folded bandanna tied around  
her head.  
Her style hadn't changed much but it looked different on her now and Gordo  
couldn't figure out why. And then he knew. She had matured alot in Mexico.  
Though he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he had noticed that her  
breasts were larger and her hips were curvier. She had the perfect tan to  
top off her new body. Gordo had to admit it: Miranda was hot. 


	3. Day Before The First Day Of School

Gordo had to beat himself up mentally that night. How could he have been  
looking at other girls when he had the one he had wanted all his life? And  
how could he have been looking at Miranda? She was one of his best friends.  
He couldn't let that happen again...especially since they were going  
swimming the next day...  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
" Have a good time at the pool, Lizzie! Be safe!" Mrs. McGuire yelled  
before driving off and leaving Lizzie alone at the community pool. With her  
towel and swimsuit in one hand, she walked up to the building and pushed  
open the glass door. She gave the woman at the counter $15 and then went to  
one of the bathrooms to change into her swimsuit. She couldn't wait 'till  
Gordo saw her in this, she defiantly loved having a boyfriend. Especially  
one that was really her friend. After she changed she went to one of the  
mirrors in the bathroom to comb her hair but decided against it. It didn't  
look horrible and besides she'd be getting it wet anyway. She walked out of  
the bathroom and to one of the outside pools. There were a couple of other  
people there and she saw Miranda laying in a beach chair reading a  
magazine. She walked over to her and pulled down the magazine "Hey-" She  
began to say but then she stopped. Miranda looked at Lizzie's bathing suit  
and then at her own. Then she chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, did we plan  
this?" Miranda asked. Lizzie sat down on the beach chair on Miranda's  
right. "No." She said a little too harshly. Miranda sat up.  
"Hey, it's ok Lizzie. I sure no one will care we have on the same swimming  
suit." Miranda said consolingly. Lizzie pulled some of her hair behind her  
ears. "Yeah, you're right but...I was sorta wearing this for Gordo. You  
know, a bathing suit with hearts on it 'cause we're goin' out...?"  
Miranda winced. "Sorry. I guess great minds think alike" She said. Lizzie  
sighed. "It's ok. We'll have fun anyway." She replied. But it wasn't ok.  
She didn't like the fact that they were wearing the same swimsuit and  
Miranda looked better in it.  
Soon her worries were lifted away when she saw Gordo coming. She was so  
lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He wasn't like other guys who only liked  
girls because of what they looked like and like I said before, he really  
was Lizzie's friend. Lizzie couldn't believe how stupid she had been  
chasing Ethan and Palo when her perfect guy had been in her face from the  
start. Gordo came and stared at Lizzie and Miranda both with a sort of  
amused look on his face. (He tried very hard to just look at Miranda's  
bathing suit and not her, even though it was a 2 piece.) "What are you  
guys? The Bobsey Twins?" He asked with humor in his voice.  
Lizzie scowled playfully. "Very funny." She said and gently pushed him into  
the pool. Miranda smiled. The day had begun. 


	4. High School, Here We Come

"High school! High school! I can't believe I'm in High school!" Lizzie  
whispered to Miranda and Gordo that first day of school at lunch. "Neither  
can I." Miranda responed. " I thought having to go to the same school as  
Kate would have killed me by now." Lizzie and Gordo both laughed. "That's  
another great thing about High school. Kate has to try to be popular all  
over again." Lizzie said. "Yep, it's not a given anymore. She has to make  
700 more people afraid of her." Miranda replied.  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had all expected the worse from High school.  
However, it turned out to be just the opposite. All the teachers were cool,  
all the classes was fun, and all the work was easy. Of course it was just  
the first day of school, but at least their four years at Hillridge High  
has started out with a bang. After lunch, the three went to their next  
class, expecting it to be a cool, fun, and easy as the other. Little did  
they know that nothing about Ms. Web was cool, fun, or easy. All their  
other classes let them sit wherever they wanted. Ms. Web assigned seats.  
Their other classes started out with attendence. Ms. Web's started out with  
a 30 minute lecture on how High school was a lot different from middle  
school and how High school wasn't a playground. The other classes work were  
reviews of some things they had learned in middle school. Ms. Web's started  
right away with advanced algebra.  
Unfortunatley, Ethan didn't understand anything that they were supposed to  
do and got the harshest verbal beating of his life that begun with "You  
imbecil!" and ended with " I don't even know how you passed first grade!"  
Leaving Web's class was a relief to them all. " I know Ethan might not be  
the smartest person in the world, but I can't help feeling sorry for him. I  
mean, what Web said what just cruel." Gordo said as headed to their next  
class. " Yeah." Lizzie responded. "And she managed to suck the fun out of  
math! I didn't believe anyone could suck the fun out of math!"  
" I did." Miranda mumbled. "Well, that's 'cause you don't like it." Lizzie  
said. " Yea it must be tough having your favorite subject being taught by a  
complete and total bitch!" Miranda replied. Lizzie and Gordo both did a  
little collective gasp. "Miranda!" Lizzie said. "I can't believe you just  
said that!"  
"Well, it's true." Gordo replied. Lizzie slipped her hand into Gordo's. "  
I'm your girfriend. You're supposed to agree with me." She joked. Gordo  
smiled. "Ok, I will." He said and gave her a quick peck on the mouth.  
Miranda abruptly turned her head and looked at the ground. It's just weird,  
Miranda thought. One minute they're friends and then the next minute  
they're kissing. I mean. she loved that they were happy but maybe they  
didn't have to be so happy together in front of her. Didn't they care about  
her feelings? Didn't they know she might be jealous, especially of Lizzie  
since she had the perfect guy? Miranda looked up and looked at them smiling  
at each other. A pang of jealousy so strong came over her that she almost  
felt like it would knock her down. But she couldn't be jealous of Lizzie  
because then that'd mean she liked...Gordo. 


	5. The Kiss

The week flew by at an alarming rate. As fast as the week passed, that's  
how fast it took the work to get harder in their classes. By Friday evening  
they all had a couple of things they disliked about all of their classes  
and Ms. Web only got worse. " I've never known any teacher in the whole  
wide world to assign a project during the first week of school. Never."  
Lizzie said while talking three-way to Gordo and Miranda Friday night. " I  
know one teacher." Miranda said. " The Wicked Teacher of the West." Gordo  
and Lizzie both laughed. " I can't believe a math teacher assigned a  
project. How can you do a project on math?" Miranda asked.  
"You know, the word for the phobia of long words is  
Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?" Gordo said. "Really?" Miranda asked,  
amused. Lizzie scoffed. " You guys, our project is due in a week! Don't you  
think we should get started on it?" Lizzie asked. "Not really." Gordo said.  
"I'm trying to finish the script for my new movie." Lizzie groaned. "You  
know that little convo we had about you being my boyfriend so now you have  
to agree with me?" She questioned Gordo  
Gordo reluctantly answered "Yea."  
"Ok then. Do it." Lizzie ordered. "Will I get a kissy?" He asked. Miranda  
could practically see Lizzie smiling over the phone. "Yea, you will." She  
said sounding a lot less cranky. "Can I get it now?" Gordo said. Again,  
Miranda could tell that Lizzie was just beaming. "Yup!" Lizze said and  
started making kissy noises. Miranda rolled her eyes and hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
Lizzie woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and even more  
horrible aching in her body. She was congested and her throat felt like it  
was filled with twigs. Still in her pajamas and slippers she went  
downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Her mom and dad were cooking  
breakfast together: pancakes, sausage, and eggs. But instead of making her  
mouth water it make her stomach churn. "Mom..." Lizzie began. " I think I'm  
sick."  
"Of what? Seeing your ugly face in the mirror every morning?" Her little  
brother, Matt asked as he came downstairs. Lizzie tried to thing of  
something equally mean but even her brain was sore. "You're lucky I'm  
sick." Was all she could say.  
Her mom came over and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever." Mrs.  
McGuire said. " I know but my forehead hurts...as a matter of fact,  
everything hurts." Lizzie complained. "Jo, I don't think she's faking. I  
mean, why play sick on Saturday?" Lizzie's dad said. " Awww, honey, it  
sounds like you might have the flu. You better go back upstairs and get  
some rest." Lizzie's mother said feeling Lizzie's forehead again. " Yeah,  
keep those disgusting germs away from us." Matt chuckled as Lizzie headed  
back upstairs.  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
" I can't believe that Lizzie is gonna go and get all mad at us for not  
wanting to work on the project and then when we do...she gets sick! That is  
so like her!" Gordo complained as he and Miranda walked to the library,  
carrying their bookbags for all the books they'd have to take home. "Give  
her a break, Gordo. It's not like she wants to be sick." Miranda replied.  
Gordo turned and looked at Miranda. He didn't like this. He didn't like it  
at all. Alone with Miranda. He almost felt like he was going on a date. And  
then he got mad at his self again. How could he see this as a date when he  
was going out with Lizzie? He liked Lizzie, he liked her alot. Yet, he  
couldn't understand why he was feeling this way about Miranda.  
They walked the rest of the way to the library and when they got there they  
began working on the project. All they had to do was type up a 3 page essay  
on how algebra got started and other general information on algebra but it  
was really hard to find information. The information they did find was  
quite dull but luckily, Miranda had Gordo there to tell her amusing facts  
about some of the things they found.  
Miranda was sitting at a table in the library, cutting up a collage of  
pictures for the title page of their essay when the accident happened.  
While cutting the paper her index finger got in the way of the scissors and  
without knowing it was there, she cut. " God damn it!!" She yelled, jumping  
up and clasping her bleeding finger. Gordo turned around to see Miranda  
standing there, one hand closed around the other, while blood slowly  
dripped onto the table. "Oh my God, Miranda, what did you do?"  
Miranda sharply sucked in air to try and take her mind off the pain. " I  
was cutting out pictures and accidentally sliced my finger." She replied.  
Gordo moved Miranda's fine hand away from the injured one and looked at the  
cuts on both sides of her finger. "It's not that deep." He said after  
examining it. "But you sure were working those scissors hard to get them to  
cut your finger like that." Miranda just continued to breath sharply.  
Then Gordo put her hand down and said "I'll ask the librarian if she has  
anything to clean cuts and some band-aids. Back in a flash." And he ran  
off. Miranda sat back down in her chair. She couldn't help feeling really  
appreciative of Gordo at that moment. Even though she wasn't seriously  
hurt, he still was still going to make sure she was ok. Lizzie was so  
lucky. Gordo came back with band-aids and handwipes and cleared Miranda's  
thoughts out of her head. She looked at the handwipes. "You think I'm gonna  
clean my cuts with some hand wipes? Are you feelin' ok?" Miranda said  
"No, I'm gonna clean your cuts 'cause you might not do it right since you  
don't wanna cause yourself pain." Gordo said ripping open a pack of  
handwipes. 'Lizzie is too lucky.' Miranda thought. Gordo started to dab one  
of her cuts but Miranda pulled her hand away. " Man, Gordo that stings!"  
She said not feeling quite so appreciative of him anymore. "Well, you gotta  
clean it. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" He asked trying to  
dab at her cut again. "Gordo what are the chances that this tiny cut is  
gonna get infected and then make me sick?" She asked, sucking her air in as  
Gordo dabbed at the second cut. "Actually, the chances aren't really that  
low. About 1 in 100." He replied, but it didn't matter. He had finished  
cleaning the cut.  
Next he opened the package that contained a band-aid and stuck it to her  
finger. "There." He said as he slowly rubbed the band-aid to make sure it  
was sticking to her finger properly. He couldn't help but notice how soft  
her hands were. She couldn't help but notice how gently he caressed her  
hand. Miranda slowly looked up into his eyes. They were the most  
magnificent sparkling blue color she had ever seen and once she stared into  
them, she was locked. There was no way she would go back now. As if in slow  
motion, they moved toward each other...closer...and closer they inched  
towards each other...until their lips met. 


	6. Come Back When You're Ready

' I can't believe I kissed Miranda. I just can't believe it.'  
The last thing he thought he would do was to cheat on Lizzie. The last  
thing he thought he'd do was cheat on Lizzie with Miranda. When he had  
first met Lizzie and Miranda, he had always thought they were both  
attractive. But he didn't have a crush on them. He never had a crush on  
either one of them until 4th grade. That was when he had his first crush on  
Lizzie. Gordo had had unlimited amounts of crushes on Lizzie, that was no  
doubt, but the times he had a crush on Miranda, they seemed more...special.  
He couldn't describe how he felt when he felt attached to Miranda except  
that he was ecstatic just thinking about her. However, he wasn't ecstatic  
at all. This was a very different situation than just a crush. He made a  
commitment with Lizzie, and he broke that commitment by kissing Miranda.  
It was a good thing Lizzie didn't find out, or else things would have never  
been the same.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I am a complete and total bitch. I'm supposed to be Lizzie's best friend,  
and then I go and kiss her boyfriend.' Miranda told herself that evening as  
she stood in front of her bed room mirror , combing her hair. Miranda was  
disappointed beyond belief. Sure, she was jealous of Lizzie for having such  
a great boyfriend as Gordo, but she never thought she'd go and kiss him.  
Never. Her mind flashed back to that kiss. She remembered being trapped in  
his gaze, and then the warm breath he breathed on her right before their  
lips intertwined. His lips had been soft and sweet. (I know that doesn't  
sound very masculine but imagine if you kissed some guy who had crusty lips  
that tasted like dirt...) He had known exactly how to massage Miranda's  
tongue with his and how to slowly move his hands up her arms. She had been  
in heaven. But now she was in hell.  
Miranda stopped combing her hair and looked at all the strands of hair she  
had ripped out her head by combing too hard. She wouldn't ever tell Lizzie.  
Not ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, my God. You guys got all this done at the library yesterday?" Lizzie  
asked Sunday afternoon, shifting through the pages Gordo and Miranda had  
printed the day before. "Yep." Gordo said trying to sound normal. "Wow..."  
Lizzie said in awe, still shifting. Suddenly she came to one page and  
stopped. She screwed up her brow and looked at Miranda.  
"What in the world is that?" She asked pointing to a dark red circle on of  
the pages. Miranda flicked her bangs to the side. "Oh! I was careless with  
the scissors yesterday and managed to cut myself like, real bad." She said.  
"Ouch." Lizzie replied looking at Gordo. "What did you do?" She asked him.  
His eyes widened because for a second he thought Lizzie had meant what did  
he do that he wasn't supposed to yesterday when all she was asking was what  
he had done when Miranda had cut her finger. "Oh, I just got her some band-  
aids and something to clean it with." He said as neutral as possible.  
Lizzie smiled at him. "See? That's why you're my boyfriend. 'Cause you're  
so kind." Half of Miranda was smiling at the fact that Lizzie was happy and  
the other half was swimming in guilt.  
After Lizzie was finished looking at the papers she set them on her night  
stand. "This was real nice of you guys to come over here. I'll..."  
Suddenly, Lizzie broke off into a fit of coughs. Miranda and Gordo both  
looked at each other alarmed. "Lizzie, are you okay?" Miranda asked,  
worried. "You need some water?" said Gordo, starting to head downstairs,  
but Lizzie's coughs soon came to a stop. "I'm okay." She said holding on to  
her sore throat a little. " I dunno. Maybe I won't come to school tomorrow.  
I mean, I don't wanna get infected all over again." Lizzie said looking up  
at them. " You mean relapse?" Gordo asked.  
"Yeah." Lizzie said. "Well, unless you're not completely recovered it'll be  
kind of hard for you to relapse since your body has already built up anti-  
bodies against the flu virus." Gordo said quickly. "But she's not fully  
recovered. I don't think you should come to school tomorrow and take that  
risk." Miranda replied, contradicting Gordo. Lizzie leaned back on her  
pillows. Her head was starting to hurt her again. "Guys, don't worry. I'm  
not coming to school tomorrow anyway." Lizzie said. Miranda put her hand on  
Lizzie's shoulder. "It's okay." She said. "Come back when you're ready." 


	7. Kidding Around

Seeing how nervous and jittery Miranda and Gordo had been around each other  
the day before, it was kind of odd when they got along so well the next day  
at school. Almost as if nothing had ever happened between them. It wasn't  
that they forgot, it defiantly wasn't that. It was just that it seemed less  
difficult to not blurt out anything about them kissing each other now that  
Lizzie wasn't there. They acted exactly as best friends should; helping  
each other out (Gordo helping Miranda a little more than she helped him)  
and kidding around and when they left school that day they felt alot better  
about each other.  
Yet, when they got to their homes that evening, they found themselves  
longing for each other a little more. Miranda didn't even really care that  
she liked Gordo anymore and that he was her best friend's boyfriend. She  
was just blissfully happy and knew that she'd give anything to have Gordo  
touch her again.  
Gordo, however, was quite confused. He couldn't understand how he could  
like two girls, so strongly, at the same time. How he could want to hold  
and kiss both of them ( Lizzie a little less, since she was battling  
influenza). It was just strange. He had been thinking about this at his  
computer stand when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hey." He said to  
whoever the caller was. "Hey!" Miranda said happily back. His heart lunged  
into his throat so much that he actually almost choked. Miranda made a  
weird snickering sound. "What are you doing?" Gordo asked once he had  
regained his composure. "Trying not to laugh at you choking on your water  
or whatever you're choking on." She said still snickering. ' Oh, I'm not  
choking on water...' He thought. But he didn't say anything about it.  
"So, wutcha doin'?" Miranda asked. Gordo defiantly couldn't answer that  
question with a "Thinkin' about kissing you and Lizzie." It'd make he sound  
like a dork, and even more so, a pervert. So he replied, nonchalantly "On  
my computer." It wasn't a complete lie. He was on his computer. He had  
gotten ready to play a game of solitaire when he got lost in his thoughts.  
"Oh." replied Miranda. "You online?" She questioned.  
He shook his head no but then remembered that she couldn't see him over the  
phone. "Nope." He said finally starting his solitaire game. "Well, get  
online and IM me." Miranda said quickly and hung up. Gordo hung his phone  
up. He clicked on the link to AOL and typed in the password to his  
screename, MisterDirector. He sat there and listened to that horrible,  
screeching noise he always heard when signing on and waited until his  
welcome screen popped up.  
As soon as he signed on ,"MANDER" IMed him. "Hey, Mr. Director." She said.  
He smiled. "Hey Mander." He typed in reply. " My finger itches on both  
sides and it's killing me. "She said. "Really?" He said. "You don't seem  
like you're dying to me." Miranda chuckled a bit when she read that. "Hardy  
Har Har." She typed back. "Hey, in all seriousness, do you wanna go to the  
library tomorrow to do more research on the proj?" Miranda asked. " Well,  
it was unfair of Ms. Web to assign 3 more parts to our proj. 4 days before  
it was due, but let's meet at my house instead...it'll take less time to  
get there and back." Gordo said. " Okay." Miranda agreed. "Well, gotta go."  
Gordo said and waited for her to say bye.  
"K. See ya at your house. NO FUNNY BUSINESS!!!" She said. Gordo smiled and  
turned red at the same time. " Ok. I'll try not to." He said and signed  
off. 


	8. Pillow Fight!

"That is stupid. Don't put it in our paper. It'll make all of us sound  
stupid. Me, you and Lizzie." Gordo said looking at the screen that Miranda  
was typing on the computer in the den of his house. Miranda rubbed her  
forehead. "Fine. I won't. But just to let you know, I've run outta ideas."  
She got out of the computer chair and sat on the couch across from it.  
Gordo sat down in the computer chair instead. "You know, I've been the one  
mostly typing while you lay on the couch taking a rest." Gordo said rubbing  
his own head for ideas. Miranda sat up on the couch. "Well, hello? While  
you were downstairs for 50 MINUTES I was researching on the computer."  
Miranda said.  
"What? That's not my fault. My mom wanted me to taste her cooking." Gordo  
replied. Miranda rolled her eyes playingly. " Your mom must really like to  
cook then."  
"No...she hates it." replied Gordo sarcastically. Miranda threw a pillow at  
the back of his head. "Hey!" He said picking it up and throwing it back.  
Miranda hid her face with her arms so it didn't hit her right in her face.  
"Jerk!" She kidded, throwing the pillow to the floor.  
Gordo got up and looked at the papers Miranda had researched. He groaned.  
"I've run out of ideas...and all that is on these is stuff we already  
have." He said throwing the papers back on the desk.  
"I know something we don't have. Algebra is as boring as hell, it's stupid,  
and Oh yea, it's as boring as hell." Miranda said while picking something  
from under her nails. Gordo sat back down in the computer chair and began  
typing. As he typed he mumbled slowly "Algebra is as boring as  
hell.....it's stupid....and it's boring as-" But Miranda jumped up and  
deleted everything he had just typed.  
" You can't put that in there. That'll make us sound stupid." said Miranda  
with a grin on her face. Gordo smiled back. God, she was beautiful.  
Miranda turned around and tried to hide her smile. She couldn't believe how  
hot Gordo was. She walked back to her seat on the couch and Gordo turned  
back to the computer screen. It was silent for awhile and then Miranda said  
" You know, I never got you back for throwing that pillow at my face." And  
with that, she picked the pillow up off the floor and shot it right for  
Gordo.  
" Oh, now you're gonna get it!" He said jumping up and aiming the pillow  
right for her face. It smacked her in the face and immediately her hands  
flew up to her face, and she burst out in tears. Gordo ran to her. "I'm  
sorry , Miranda! I didn't know I was throwing it that hard!" He said  
soothingly trying to calm her down. 'Geez, she's loud.' He thought. A  
little too loud...  
"You're faking!" He yelled. "No, I'm not." Miranda said, but she was  
clearly laughing. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Stop  
wailing! You're gonna get me in trouble, besides you're faking!" Miranda  
looked up at Gordo, her face red from laughter. He pushed her back to the  
couch, a little angry for falling for that classic trick. Miranda's  
laughter slowly died down but Gordo still kept his hands on her shoulders.  
Her body was so warm, he could feel it.  
Miranda had the strongest urge to lean forward and kiss Gordo again, but  
she told herself  
'It's just hormones. Only hormones. There is no attraction between you and  
Gordo...' But she was looking into his eyes again and feeling that  
pleasurable feeling of being locked in his gaze. But she couldn't do this,  
Lizzie was her absolute best friend. Miranda looked down at her shoulder  
and slowly tried to move Gordo's hand off her shoulder. Both of their  
hearts were beating at a rapid pace and their breathing got faster.  
Miranda made the mistake of looking up at Gordo again, and before she could  
even stop herself, she kissed him. Expecting the kiss to be bittersweet, it  
was a surprise to them both when it actually was perfectly sweet. The kiss  
had started slow but the longer they kissed, the faster the kiss was.  
Miranda ran her hand up Gordo's arm and into his hair. He slowly laid her  
down on the couch and got on top of her.  
Then, Gordo unreadily ran his hand down her side and then up Miranda's  
shirt. Gordo could hardly breath, he had been kissing Miranda so much. He  
took a small break and kissed her neck instead. Miranda's breathing had  
intensified. She couldn't think about anything but Gordo...  
"What the hell...?"  
Miranda and Gordo both froze. Gordo didn't even look at the direction the  
voice came from because he already knew who it was...Lizzie. Miranda's  
thoughts about Gordo were violently interrupted and she stared in horror at  
Lizzie's face. Lizzie slowly backed away, tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Get up..."Miranda whispered trying to get Gordo off her so she could chase  
after Lizzie and explain. "Get up!!" She shouted pushing Gordo off her and  
rushing out of the room.  
Gordo just sat on the couch, still in shock and ran his hands across his  
face. He had screwed up. He had screwed up big time.  
Miranda raced down the stairs and whipped open Gordo's front door. She  
looked out into the sunny, Californian weather. She ran out to the edge of  
Gordo's porch and searched around. Lizzie was no where in sight. 


End file.
